Reppes
|Race = 1/2 Saiyan 1/2 Reploid |Gender = Male |Address = Capsule Corp. |Allegiance = The Resistance |FamConnect = Raditz (Father) Pankin (Sister) Spownach (Son) Bardock (Grandfather) Lita (Daughter) Azalia (Wife) Toma (Grandson) Future Spownach (Alternate timeline son) |Likes = Good Fighting Training Transforming into Super Saiyan |Dislikes = Evil Family getting hurt |Date of birth = Unknown}} Reppes (Reppusu, レップス in japanese) is a Saiyan and is the son of Raditz, the brother of Pankin, the father of Spownach and Lita, the husband of Azalia, and grandfather of Toma. He is also the main hero of Dragon Ball: Ultimate Blast. Reppes is good since he is from a parallel universe, and is the counterpart of Gohan. Some can mistake him as a Super Saiyan 4 at his furry form. His name is a pun on the word peppers. Appearance Dragon Ball: Ultimate Blast: As an adult, he wears white pants, black boots, and a vest, simillar to the fusion dance vest. As a kid, he wears a red training gi with a yellow shirt under it, and red pants with the same blue boots. Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia: As The Third X, he wears blue armor, similar to X. Transformations He can turn Super Saiyan, but unlike how regular Super Saiyan transformations turn your hair golden - Reppes' hair turns white, simillar to Broly's regular Super Saiyan form having blue hair. He was also overcomed with unstable Blutz Waves, which made him turn into a Chaotix Super Saiyan. He also lost his fur and made him stronger, and got the regular Super Saiyan colors back. He was once turned into a kid by Shenron. After he was training with Toma, his grandson from the future, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he learned the Super Saiyan 5 transformation. In Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia, he achieved the Silver Saiyan form. He later got transformed into a Reploid, with a similar appearance as X. Battles Reppes VS Captain Ginyu Reppes VS Saibamen Reppes VS Android 17 and Android 18 Reppes (Super Saiyan) VS Cell Reppes (Chaotix Super Saiyan) VS Nappa (Super Saiyan 2) Reppes (Chaotix Super Saiyan) VS Napitz Reppes (Super Saiyan) VS Piccolo Reppes (Super Saiyan 2) VS Piccolo Reppes, Super 17 VS Golden Great Ape Baby Reppes (Super Saiyan 2), Pankin (Super Saiyan) VS Omega Shenron Reppes (Super Saiyan) VS Pankin (Super Saiyan) Reppes (Super Saiyan 2) VS Raditz (Mastered Super Saiyan) Reppes (Mastered Super Saiyan), Pankin (Mastered Super Saiyan), Super 17 VS Buu Shenlong Reppes VS Zero Reppes (Third X) VS Zero Reppes (Super Saiyan Third X) VS Leviathan Reppes (Super Saiyan 2 Third X) VS Harpuia Reppes (Super Saiyan 3 Third X) VS Harpuia Reppes (Third X) VS Rae Reppes (Super Saiyan 2, Third X) VS Rae Reppes (Super Saiyan 2, Third X) VS Neo Rae Reppes (Super Saiyan 3, Third X) VS Neo Rae Reppes (Mastered Super Saiyan 5, Third X) VS Neo Rae Reppes (Super Saiyan 5, Third X), The Four Guardians, Neo Rae, Zero, Raditz (Super Saiyan 5) VS Omega (Base Form) Reppes (Super Saiyan 5, Third X), The Four Guardians (excluding Phantom), Neo Rae, Zero, Raditz (Super Saiyan 5) VS Omega (Second Form) Reppes (Super Saiyan 5, Third X), The Four Guardians (excluding Phantom), Neo Rae, Zero, Raditz (Super Saiyan 5) VS Omega Zero Reppes (Super Saiyan 5, Third X), Zero, Raditz (Silver Saiyan) VS Omega Zero Reppes (Super Saiyan 5, Third X, Spirit Bomb absorbed), Zero VS Omega Zero Reppes (Silver Saiyan, Third X) VS Omega Zero Techniques *'Kaio-ken' – Reppes forms a red ki aura around his body, enhancing his strength and speed, the highest level he can achieve with this attack is x100. *'Mimicry' - A technique, that can mimic another user's attack. That's how he learned the Big Bang Kamehameha. *'Kamehameha' – An energy blast of which Master Roshi created. *'Raging Soul' - Simillar to Kaio-Ken, but a lot stronger, and becomes even stronger when the user is severally injured. *'Finger Beam' - A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user. *'Super Blitz' - A stronger version of Power Blitz, a strong energy wave fired from the palm of his hand. *'Kiai '- An invisible wave of ki emitted from the hand. *'Dynamite Pressure' - A powerful move originally used by Captain Ginyu inside Goku's body. *'Here's a present!' - A move, which he learned from his father Raditz since Reppes was 1 year old. *'Fire Spirit Ball' - An attack designed as a Ki Blast, controllable by hand. The only time he used it is when he made it to keep warm in the Glacier. *'Instant Transmission' - Also called Instantaneous Transmission. the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. *'Double Sunday' - Another move learned from his father, a simillar beam to the Kamehameha. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' - The combined attack of Nappa's Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha Wave. *'Transfer Knowledge' - Reppes has a special power to transfer his thoughts and memory by holding someones hand. That way, his thoughts will get transfered to the other man's brain. Used against Harpuia. *'Angry Kamehameha' - a one handed version of the Kamehameha. Used on Omega Zero. *'Prison Dimension portal' - Reppes opens a portal and sends their opponents to Limbo, A. K. A. the Prison Dimension. Used against Omega Shenron and Omega Zero. Power levels *'Base Form': 97,000,000,000 *'Super Saiyan Form': 830,000,000,000 *'Super Saiyan 2': 1,270,000,000,000 *'Chaotix Super Saiyan': 2,048,000,000,000 *'Furless': 2,680,000,000,000 * After Years (Base Form) : 30,000,000,000,000 * After Years (Super Saiyan 1) : 124,600,000,000,000 * After Years (Super Saiyan 2) : 274,490,000,000,000 * After Years (Raging Soul Super Saiyan 2): 679,147,000,000,000 *'Kid, post Hyperbolic Time Chamber': 1,230,000,000,000,000 *'Kid, Mastered Super Saiyan': 1,930,000,000,000,000,000 *'Kid, Super Saiyan 5': 5,689,000,000,000,000,000 *'Wished back to adult, Base': 3,479,000,000,000,000,000 *'Adult, Mastered Super Saiyan': 7,894,000,000,000,000,000 *'Adult, Super Saiyan 5': 13,372,000,000,000,000,000 *'Adult, Mastered Super Saiyan 5': 14,490,000,000,000,000,000 *'Silver Saiyan': 103,000,000,000,000,000,000 *'The Third X': 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *'Super Saiyan Third X': 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *'Super Saiyan 2 Third X': 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *'Super Saiyan 3 Third X': 400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *'Super Saiyan 5 Third X': 40,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *'Silver Saiyan Third X': ∞ (Infinite) *'Pure Saiyan': 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Appears in *Dragon Ball: Ultimate Blast *Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia Trivia *Reppes' eye color was originally black, like most Saiyans, like Goku and Vegeta, but was changed to a new anime graphics style by the creator. *He never used Silver Saiyan in battle before getting turned into Third X. *Reppes is supposed to be around 40 years old, but since being turned into a kid and back into an adult, he forgot to tell Shenron how old in age he wanted to be, so he is around Azalia's age - 25. *When he transformed into a Silver Saiyan, while being Third X, he lost all of his transformations after the battle with Omega Zero. Gallery SSJ2 Reppes.jpg|Super Saiyan 1 Reppes Reppes Saiyan Form.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Reppes Reppes (without fur).jpg|Furless Reppes Reppes Base Form.jpg|Reppes in his base form Chaotix Super Saiyan Reppes.png|Chaotix Super Saiyan Reppes Reppes SSJ5.jpg|Super Saiyan 5 Kid Reppes Kid Reppes SSJ.png|Super Saiyan Kid Reppes Kid Reppes.jpg|Kid Reppes Super Saiyan 5 Reppes.jpg|Silver Saiyan Reppes ZX_Vent.png|Reppes in Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia Megaman no Helmet by RisuHunter.jpg|Reppes as the Third X Reppes Silver Saiya-jin.jpg|Silver Saiyan Reppes (angry) Category:Lists Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Good Category:Characters who can fly Category:Super Saiyans Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Pages added by Reppes Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Brother Category:Fathers Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Characters with ki Category:Reploids Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans